James Michael Valentine
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: Chris wasn't the only S.T.A.R.S member with a younger sibling. Spans from just after the mansion incident to after Jill returns from Africa
1. Chapter 1

James Michael Valentine

Chapter one

James Michael Valentine walked into the living room of the shared house that he and friends, John and Adam moved into a month earlier. Neither of them were awake yet which wasn't a surprise, John had more than likely been up all night studying and Adam had probably been out all night hitting night clubs.

James yawned and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, bad bed hair it seemed was a Valentine family trait, he walked into the kitchen area of the living room and turned on the coffee maker, as the coffee was brewing he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of lucky charms and a bowl.

After retrieving some milk from the fridge and pouring both it and the cereal into the bowl James poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He had just put the first spoonful of milk and cereal into his mouth when the living room door opened and John stepped in.

John was a black man with cropped brown hair and green eyes, he yawned heavily and blinked rapidly to the get the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning." he said to James as he rubbed his eyes. "There any more of that?" He asked, nodding at the cup of coffee in James's hand.

James nodded and tilted his head to the coffee maker, John poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. He took a sip and asked. "Sleep okay?"

With a shrug James replied. "Not to bad, I don't feel like I've clawed my way out of a grave at least." James took a large gulp of coffee. For some reason he had been having trouble sleeping lately and thus even a slight improvement was great in his book.

"That's good." Said John as he took a large gulp of his coffee. "Where's Adam?"

"I'm Here." Said Adam as he walked into the living room with a proud smirk on his face, Adam's family moved to the US from Ireland and it was easy to tell, from his pale and freckled skin to his red hair and Irish accent. He was quite a hit with most girls.

Adam smiled as he spied the coffee and poured himself a cup. He crashed down on to the sofa and James frown as he watched a splash of the dark brown liquid fly out of the cup and land on the cushions staining them. James was a bit of neat freak so seeing that did not put him in a better mood.

"What time did you get in last night?" James asked Adam after he seemed to down the coffee in one gulp.

"Three…or it might have been four now thinking about it." Said Adam with a shrug as he put the mug down on the floor, James held in a groan. He loved Adam like a brother but he did wish that he would clean up his own messes.

Before anyone could say anything the phone rang, the boys all looked at one another and asked each other the same silent question. "Were you expecting some to ring today?"

The answer was no. James stood up and walked over to the phone, it couldn't be more than seven in the morning, who would be calling them at this ungodly hour?

He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

For a moment there was nothing but the crackle of the phone line, then there was a deep sniffle . "James, that you?"

James raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Jill?"

"Yeah, it's me?" Came the reply from over the phone. James frowned Jill voice sounded rough as through she had been crying a lot. "Are you okay? Collage going alright?" 

"Yeah, Jill are you okay? You sound upset." Said James, he was really starting to get worried now. His older sister was a member of S.T.A.R.S the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, A team of elite police officers who dealt with anything from kidnappings and hostage situations to terrorist attacks. The last time he ever saw his big sister scared was…he didn't think he had ever saw her scared to be honest. And her being upset was rare as well, very few things could make Jill cry, most of them being movies starring Hugh Grant.

"I'm fine!" Insisted Jill with choked laughter. "Can't I check in on my baby brother?"

"I'm not a baby." Said James as he sighed in annoyance, for some reason Jill didn't seem to grasp the fact that he had grown up and was at collage now. "Anyway I don't believe you, something's happened and you're not telling me. Does it have something to do with that mission you told me that you were going on?"

"Nothing is wrong! Stop being such a pain!" Said Jill forcefully and James could swear that he heard her voice break. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Before either of them could say anything their was the sound of something rustling on Jill's side of the line. "Look, I have to go. I love you and I'll see you soon. Bye!" 

"Jill wait a second!" Said James but Jill had already hanged up. James groaned in frustration and tried to ring her back. After twelve rings it became apparent to James that his sister wasn't going to pick up he slammed the receiver down.

John and Adam were staring at him. "You okay?" Asked John.

James nodded. "Oh, I'm fine. But Jill isn't and she isn't telling me why and now she isn't answering her phone." James bit her lip. "She sound really upset about something."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Adam.

James thought about it for a minute, It was possible that he was just overreacting and that Jill was fine. But he had a bad feeling and he couldn't just ignore it. Plus before the police took their father away he had told both of them to look out for one another.

"I'm going to Raccoon City"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

James Michael Valentine

Chapter Two

It was raining heavily by the time James drove into Raccoon City from the main highway. It was odd because the rain had seemed to come out of nowhere, when James was driving to the city the sky was clear aside from one or two clouds.

It was almost as if the weather was mirroring the mood of the people who inhabited the city, as soon as James parked his car outside of Jill's apartment complex and got out a teenager bumped into him he had apologised, he hadn't been looking as he got out of the car. The teenager sneered at him and said he should be sorry before walking off.

So after that fun encounter he entered the building and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor where his sisters apartment was located. He didn't take the lift because…he was maybe a tiny, little, so very little it didn't even truly bother him, deathly afraid of being stuck in an elevator. And on the plus side, his studying had really cut down the time he had been going to the gym so a bit of exercise would be good for him.

After reaching floor five he went to find apartment 402, it had been nearly two whole years since he had lived in the apartment but he had spent the majority of his life living their, he would probably be able to find it blindfolded.

He found it a minute later, the number 2 had fallen off and James couldn't help but chuckle, the landlord of this place was a total deadbeat and never listened to the complaints of the tenants, the sign had fallen off when he was six and it still hadn't been replaced. If Jill had told him about it then he probably just waved her off. He couldn't help the rush of nostalgia that came with the sight.

James wondered if that nostalgia was the reason why Jill didn't move into a nicer place, it couldn't be money. S.T.A.R.S members made a lot of cash, Jill was practically putting him through collage and in her own words, it was not putting a strain on her bank account.

But speculation was not the reason he was hear, he was hear to find out what was wrong with his sister and why she wasn't returning his calls. He must have rung her a dozen times and left messages and not one got a reply.

James knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It didn't and he frowned, he knocked again louder this time and longer and still nothing.

James sighed and looked left and right to see if he could see anyone, and then pulled a lockpick out of his pocket, like with his older sister his father had taught him how to pick locks, he wasn't a master of it like his sister was but he could open at least a simple lock.

He slid the lock pick into the door's lock and fiddled with for a few moments, after a few moments their was a click and James smiled in triumph and pocketed the lockpick. He opened the door and stepped inside.

James closed the door behind him and gazed around the apartment, very little had changed since he had been gone the table was still exactly where it was when had left, the air still smelt of stale coffee and his father's cigars and the family pictures hadn't been moved from their position on the wall above the TV.

James walked over to his sister's bedroom door and pushed it open, there was no sign of Jill in here and he decided to search the rest of the apartment. His search turned up nothing. James sighed heavily and left the apartment, remembering to close the door behind him.

James made his way to the stairs and tried to think about where he could go next to try and find Jill, before he could think to long on this his stomach interrupted him by growling loudly. He hadn't really ate anything since he got Jill's call, he was too worried and now he was paying the price.

There was a gas station just across the street from the apartment building, it was exactly a five star restaurant but he was hungry and he could at least get some candy bars.

Stepping out on to the street James walked across the road the gas station and entered the store, pushing open the glass door. Standing at the counter was a teenage girl who look dead ahead, obviously bored out of her skull.

James glanced around the shelves and picked up three candy bars, a bottle of water, a sandwich and a newspaper. He walked over to the counter and the girl quickly scanned them and brought the total, James handed her a twenty dollar bill and mutter a thank you and then left the store.

James exited the gas station store and sat down on a nearby bench, he unwrapped his candy bar and bit into it. Savouring the sweet taste he picked up the newspaper…and nearly choked when he saw what was on the front page.

_S.T.A.R.S Massacre in the mountains!_

_Only five survivors of S.T.A.R.S mission!_

_Due to the recent slew of killings by the Raccoon City cannibal killer the R.P.D S.T. were dispatched to the Raccoon forest to follow up on a lead which suggested that the killer or killers were operating in the area._

_S.T.A.R.S bravo team were dispatched late at night on July the 22__nd__ however shortly after leaving all contact with the team was lost, following standard protocol S.T.A.R.S alpha team were deployed on a rescue mission twenty-four hours later._

_In the early morning of the twenty-fourth of July S.T.A.R.S returned to the city, however their numbers were severely depleted. Only five members returned from this mission._

_From Alpha team._

_Chris Redfield_

_Jill Valentine_

_Barry Burton_

_Brad Vickers_

_From Bravo team_

_Rebecca Chambers._

_On their return to the city all members of S.T.A.R.S were taken to the city hospital for treatment of injuries and possibly for shook._

_As one witness who works as the R.P.D said "It looked like they had been dragged through hell and back."_

_Nether S.T.A.R.S members not Chief of Police Brian Irons could be reached for comment._

_Story By_

_Alyssa Ashcroft._

James tried to find his thoughts, the S.T.A.R.S had been almost completely wiped out! Jill was alive through! But was she okay? Was she still at the hospital or did she stay over at one of her team-mate's apartments due to not wanting to be alone?

So many question and no where near enough answers, James stood and left everything he bought on the bench. They weren't important right now. James strode over to his car and jumped inside. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He knew where at least on of Jill's fellow S.T.A.R.S member lived, Chris Redfield lived in a slightly more upscale apartment and James had been there once before.

If Jill nor Chris weren't their then he would try the hospital.

With the plan in mind and determined to know if his sister was alright James drove the car away from the apartment complex.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

James Michael Valentine

Chapter Three

By the time James arrived at Chris's apartment complex the clouds had opened and Raccoon was being subjected to a heavy downpour of rain. He stepped out of his car and pulled out his umbrella which he opened to shield him from the relentless rain.

James walked upstairs and after half an hour of searching he found and knocked on the door, James waited for a few minutes until the apartment door opened.

When James had first met Chris Redfield he had struck James as being very disorganised but for the most part a good guy. A guy who got to work more or less on time and who got his eight hours. So when Chris opened the door and looked like he hadn't slept in days or that he hadn't showered or shaved in days either James was more than a little surprised.

Chris rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the morning light, he had been confined in the darkness of his apartment for the past three days and wasn't used to the light. When his eyes adjusted he was surprised to see Jill's little brother standing there. "James, is that you?" He asked, his voice raspy and dry.

James nodded. "Yeah, It's me, Chris where's Jill? She wasn't at her apartment and I read in a paper about what happened to S.T.A.R.S in the forest."

Chris swallowed as the memories of what happened that night assaulted him, the stench of rotting flesh overpowering him and the shrieks of those reptile monster deafening him. The fear, the utter dread of the invincible monster in the chains catching up to him and brutally murdering him and taking his face.

The sting and anger of betrayal and the horror at seeing Wesker being gutted by that monster and the relief of managing to escape with his life.

James was worried Chris seemed to drift away and was now staring into the distance, he quickly waved his hand in front of Chris's eyes to see if he could get a response. Chris blinked once and then looked around to check if his surroundings were real and breathed a deep sigh of relief. This was real, it was over, he was safe.

"Chris, please try and focus where is Jill?" James asked insistently, his worry for his sister was growing by the minute. Whatever happened in the forest was bad enough that it shook Chris and if Chris was like this who despite James only meeting him the once seemed like a pretty tough guy was like this then what was Jill like.

Chris sighed and rubbed at his eyes to get the tiredness out, "She's at Barry's house, she didn't want to be alone."

James was quiet as he tried to recall if Jill ever mentioned a Barry, it suddenly came to him as he remembered that Barry was one of the survivors the news paper article mentioned was one of the survivors of the mission.

Barry Burton was Jill's team-mate on S.T.A.R.S alpha team. James hadn't actually meet him yet but Jill said he was an okay guy, he also knew he was married and had two kids. The problem, however was that he didn't know where Barry lived.

"Chris, can you give me directions?" James asked, near pleaded with him. Chris frowned, Jill probably would want to be alone right now and also probably wouldn't want her little brother seeing her in the state she was in. He certainly wouldn't want Claire seeing him like this

But at the same time James had come all this way and he know that if she thought something was wrong with him then Claire would drop all her courses and come straight over to Raccoon City and even if he told him no he would probably go looking for Barry's house and just get himself lost and Jill would never forgive him if something bad happened to James because of him.

So with a heavy sigh Chris walked into his apartment, pulled on his brown jacket that Claire got him for his birthday and exited his apartment, closing the door he turned to James. "You brought your car?" He asked with a grunt as he rubbed at his nose.

When James answered in the affirmative Chris nodded. "Right, you drive I'll direct." The man made their way down to James car and got inside, it took them roughly an hour to get to Barry's house not helped by Chris's 'Piss poor directional skills' if you asked James or James 'Driving like a blindfolded, deaf clown' if you asked Chris.

They stepped out of the car and approached Barry's front door. Chris knocked on the door loudly until it opened. Standing their was a little brown haired girl dressed in a green shirt and brown pants she gazed up at the two men neutrally. "Yes?"

Chris smiled and got down on his knees. "Hi there Polly."

"I'm Moria." Said the girl annoyed.

Chris winced. "Of course you are, is your Dad here? Me and my friend need to talk to him."

"Hang on." Said Moria as she closed the door. A few minutes later the door opened and standing their this time was a man who James assumed was Barry Burton.

"Chris, how you holding up?" Asked the man, surprisingly gently from a man who looked like he lifted bears to work out.

"I'm fine Barry." Said Chris curtly, he gestured to James with his hand. "This is Jill's little brother, he wants to see her."

"Hey, James right?" Asked Barry, at James nod Barry continued to talk. "Well Jill is here but she isn't feeling that great and I think she wouldn't want you to see her right now."

"Why?" Asked James with worry in his tone. "D-did she get hurt on the mission, is she okay?"

"No! No she's fine she. She's just having a hard time of it right now, maybe come back tomorrow morning that would be better." Suggested Barry.

"Look." Began James. "I understand that you are looking out for my sister, I appreciate that and if I know my big sister I know she does as well but please, I've spent the past three days worried out of my mind I just need to see that my sister is okay, please!" James pleaded.

Barry was quite for a moment as he thought about letting James in or sending him away, eventually he sighed and stepped to the side to let James and Chris walk in. "She's upstairs in the guest room, second door on your left. Come on Chris, Kat's made some coffee."

Chris nodded and followed Barry into the kitchen as James slowly started to walk up the stairs to the guest room. He slowly pushed the brown door open and stepped into the dark room.

In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed and on top of the bed was a massive mound made up of blankets, the blankets rustled as the peace of room was disturbed and a head popped out of the mound.

Jill looked at the person who walked into the room and her mouth fell open in shock as she saw that the intruder in the room was her baby brother. In that moment Jill felt many conflicting emotions, anger, fear, sadness, happiness and frustration, eventually she couldn't find a way to express what she was feeling and held out her arms for a hug.

James rushed forward and hugged his sister to him.

Jill couldn't help what happened next despite the fact that it would bring her shame every time she though about it.

She cried.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
